Miles To Go Traduction
by Manie
Summary: Le passé de Lindsay la rattrape, mais elle n'est plus seule pour le combattre. DL. Traduction de la superbe fic miles to go de A.Boleyn. A lire absolument, pour les shippeurs
1. Le temps du départ

**Miles to go**

**Note : Cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, elle appartient à ****A.Boleyn**** et je vous invite fortement à aller lire ses fanfictions, que j'admire beaucoup !**** Si quelque chose vous dérange dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à moi, mais l'histoire ne m'appartient ni ne me concerne en rien .**

**Chapitre 1 : Le temps du départ :**

Tick, tick, tick.

L'horloge n'aurait pas pu bouger plus lentement, du moins pour Lindsay Monroe. Cela avait probablement été le plus long Lundi qui ait jamais existé, et elle avait finalement clos une affaire des plus contrariantes. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle où un repas chaud et Danny l'attendaient. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un mois, maintenant et elle se sentait pousser des ailes.

En dépit du fait que tout semblait aller pour le mieux – assurance dans son travail, une relation grandissante avec Danny, son adaptation à la vie citadine – il lui était venu un mauvais préssentiment. Un nuage noir de peur la submergeait régulièrement. Elle essayait toujours de l'ignorer, se disant que ce n'était rien d'autre que de vieux fantômes venus du passé qui essayaient de l'anéantir.

L'aiguille de l'horloge atteignit finalement cinq heure et c'est avec un grand sourire de satisfaction que Lindsay posa son rapport final sur le bureau de Mac et salua Stella. Dans la pénombre tranquille des vestiaires, Lindsay enfila joyeusement sa veste et attrapa son sac à main. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'y attendait, elle sursautait à chaque fois que les deux bras puissants l'enlaçaient de par derrière.

Murmurant dans son oreille, Danny dit « Je n'en peux plus. »

Lindsay pouffa de rire. « Tu n'avais sûrement pas ce problème la nuit dernière. »

Danny rit – son son préféré. « De garder ces secrets, je veux dire. Garder _notre_ secret. Je peux à peine travailler. Je voudrais le dire à tout le monde. »

Elle se tourna et se serra contre lui, plaçant son doigt contre ses lèvres. « Ne dis rien tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un moyen de gérer tout ça. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mon job, ou plus important – _toi_. » Elle lui lança son plus grand sourire, celui qui le faisait fondre à tous les coups. « Je rentre à la maison. Je te retrouve là-bas vers six heure ? »

Le grincement de la porte des vestiaires les fit se séparer instantanément, faisant l'air de rien tandis que deux techniciens de laboratoire entraient. Incapable de résister, Lindsay pinça les fesses de Danny avant de se diriger vers la sortie, le laissant souriant comme un idiot.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Lindsay passait la porte de son appartement, fredonnant doucement pour elle même tandis qu'elle jetait les clés de son appartement sur une table basse. Danny serait là d'ici une demi-heure. C'était amusant de voir comment, même après c'est quatre semaines passées ensemble, elle avait toujours des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle parcourut son courrier et s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil au nouveau numéro de « Glamour » magazine. « Votre mec est-il accro ? » clamait la couverture. Lindsay sourit. _Je connais déjà la réponse à cette question_, pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle continuait de parcourir sa pile de courrier, une enveloppe couleur crème glissa sur le sol. Lindsay s'accroupit sur la moquette pour la ramasser, et quand elle vit l'adresse de l'envoyeur, son estomac se serra.

**Gates & Dean**

**Avocats**

Bozeman, Montana 

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en lu le contenu. Assise sur le sol, elle plongea son visage dans ses mains. _C'était donc cela que mon subconscient essayait de me dire_, pensa-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas terminé._

Vingt minutes plus tard, Danny la trouva ainsi. Il sut aussitôt qu'il la vit que quelque chose allait terriblement mal. « Lindsay ? » appela-t-il doucement, toujours debout dans l'entrée.

Combattant les larmes pour ne pas perdre le contrôle devant lui, elle dit d'une voix rauque, « Je dois y retourner. »

« Retourner ? » demanda-t-il. « Où ? »

« Dans le Montana » gémit-elle. « J'y suis obligée. »

Un mélange de colère et de peur s'inscrivit sur le pâle visage de Danny.

« Alors, c'est tout ? Tu t'en vas, juste comme ça ? » lança-t-il, la voix torturée. « Tout ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est terminé ? »

Lindsay sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers lui, lançant ses bras autour de son cou. « Non, non, non ! Je ne pars pas pour toujours, Danny, juste pour quelques jours. » Quelques larmes coulèrent, incontrôlées, sur le visage de Lindsay.

Toujours dans son étreinte, Danny tituba jusqu'au canapé et s'y affala. Il s'installa parmi les coussins et se massa les tempes. Elle se sentit étrangement touchée par sa réaction. Même si leur relation était géniale, elle avait toujours cru, dans le fond de sa pensée, qu'elle l'aimait plus que ça. Qu'elle avait _besoin_ de lui. Et de le voir ainsi montrer sa vulnérabilité la toucha énormément. Peut-être n'était elle pas la seule à penser cela. Elle lui caressa le dos de haut en bas. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé », s'excusa-t-elle.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi dois-tu retourner là-bas ? » marmonna-t-il, les yeux clos.

« C'est à propos de ma famille. » Lindsay secoua la tête. « C'est une histoire… longue et très compliquée. »

Danny pris le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains. « Raconte moi. Tu n'as pas à supporter ça toute seule. » Il embrassa délicatement ses larmes.

Lindsay soupira et s'allongea tout contre lui. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit sur terre où elle puisse se sentir plus en sécurité que dans ses bras. « Mon père est mort quand j'avais onze ans. A cette époque, je suis devenue l'héritière de sa part de la fortune de mes grands-parents. J'en ai eu la moitié et leur autre fils, mon oncle Dale, a eu l'autre. Mon grand-père est mort il y a deux ans et ma grand-mère est décédée en Septembre, juste avant que je ne vienne vivre ici. » Lindsay se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. La nuit s'était installée, et les spots éclairaient la rue en contrebas. Ils lui rappelaient les libellules, de retour chez elle.

D'une voix douce, elle poursuivit. « Mais mon oncle et sa fille – ma cousine – pensent qu'il devait avoir cent pour cent de leur héritage. Ma cousine est avocate, et ils ont donc décidé de contester le testament. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Danny, se massant la nuque. « Si tu as déjà été nommée dans le testament ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. C'est une petite ville. Ma cousine, Rachel, est l'assistante du procureur, et a donc tous les juges dans sa poche. Elle était impliquée dans l'écriture du testament de mes grands-parents. Elle s'est mariée au _maire_. Elle s'est arrangée pour me faire passer pour la méchante de l'histoire, et tout le monde la croit. J'ai été mise à l'écart dans mon boulot. C'est pourquoi j'ai été transférée à New York. Je voulais partir loin, très loin de tout ça. Je pensais que j'avais réussi, mais maintenant ils essayent de me reprendre ce que je mérite. »

Danny se racla la gorge. « De combien est l'enjeu ? » C'était une question personnelle, mais il cherchait simplement à l'aider.

« Un quart de million de dollars. »

Danny tressaillit. « Whoaw ».

"C'est quoi je dois partir et me battre contre ça. Même si je préfèrerais l'oublier. Ma grand-mère voudrait que je me batte. » Lindsay inspira profondément. « Ca devrait prendre à peu près trois jours pour y aller en voiture. »

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'avion ? Ca serait plus rapide. » L'idée de Lindsay conduisant à travers le pays, seule, rendait Danny nerveux. De plus, elle allait lui manquer comme un fou. L'idée de ne pas s'endormir et se réveiller près d'elle le rendait malade.

« Je dois ramener la voiture, ça fait partie de l'arrangement. » répondit-elle. Danny s'était toujours demandé d'où venait le véhicule coûteux de Lindsay et surtout comment une CSI du Montana pouvait s'offrir ce genre de bijou.

Quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de Danny ; il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour se poster à ses côtés.

« Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi. » déclara-t-il en pressant doucement son épaule.

Lindsay le dévisagea. « Tu veux rire, Danny. Je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans toute cette histoire. Ca pourrait devenir vraiment tordu. En plus, Mac ne va pas nous laisser partir tous les deux. »

« J'ai plein de congés en retard. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dans les Hamptons tous les étés. » répliqua Danny. « Je _veux_ être là pour toi. Si quelqu'un veut essayer de te faire du mal, ils devront passer par moi d'abord. »

Un sourire triste traversa le visage de Lindsay. « Je sais, et c'est pourquoi je t'aime. »

Elle se glaça et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. LE mot. Elle l'_aimait_, mais n'avait jamais osé le lui dire de peur de l'effrayer et de le perdre. Mais elle n'avait pas fait attention, c'était sorti tout seul. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

Il attrapa ses poignets et l'attira plus près, regardant profondément dans ses yeux. « Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne ressens pas la même chose ? » Il suivit les courbes de sa lèvre supérieure avec son doigt. « Ne pense pas que tu n'es pas tout pour moi, Lindsay. »

Durant quelques instants, aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot. Et puis, fermement, Danny déclara : « Je viens avec toi. L'affaire est close. »

**Reviewez si vous voulez la suite **


	2. Buffalo ou Bust

**Chapitre 2 : Buffalo ou Bust**

**Note du traducteur : Et non, cette fanfic n'est toujours pas à moi (j'aimerai avoir autant de talent, malheureusement, c'est loin d'être le cas). Si il y a un pépin avec la traduction, dites-le moi, sinon, adressez vous à l'auteur pour l'histoire .**

CSICSICSICSICSI

Tick, tick tick.

_Je suis là, regardant à nouveau cette satanée horloge_, pensa Lindsay. La lumière rouge lui indiquait qu'il était 2 :48 du matin. Elle avait difficilement trouvé le sommeil, remuant et se retournant, inquiète. Son esprit tournoyait à des centaines de kilomètres à l'heure. Elle avait tellement de choses à faire – acheter des cartes, faire sa valise, réserver un hôtel, appeler son avocat, parler à Mac. La semaine à venir allait être un vrai cauchemar, elle aurait voulu pouvoir appuyer sur le bouton « Marche avant rapide » dans sa vie.

Le son de la paisible respiration de Danny lui prouva qu'il dormait profondément. Ne voulant pas le réveiller par son agitation, elle se glissa précautionneusement hors du lit et alla dans le salon. Elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé, plaçant une couverture en polaire sur ses épaules. L'horloge de la télévision affichait 3 :01. Lindsay gémit. Cette nuit se finirait-elle jamais ?

Elle avait l'impression que la colère et la pitié allaient l'avaler toute entière. Sa famille côté paternel avait toujours été un groupe d'égoïstes, mais maintenant les choses étaient vraiment devenues moches. Leur faire face une fois de plus était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire, mais peut-être que cela allait enfin mettre fin à cette zizanie. _Pourquoi les choses doivent allez si mal, quand elles commençaient seulement à aller bien_, se demanda-t-elle. Elle était accablée par toutes sortes d'émotions – impatience, rage, peur. Pour ajouter à cela, cette histoire déterrait le pénible chagrin qu'elle avait senti à la perte de ses grands-parents. Ils avaient toujours été si naïfs au sujet de leur propre famille. Silencieusement, elle se permit de verser quelques larmes.

« Ca va ? »

Elle se retourna pour voir Danny, baigné par la lumière du hall d'entré. Il était torse nu, vue qui faisait toujours frissonner Lindsay. Elle sortit le bras et gesticula pour l'inviter à la rejoindre sous la couverture. Il s'assit près d'elle et l'enlaça. Confortablement installée dans ses bras, elle pensa : _Je suis accro à lui._ Il était son confort, sa passion, sa joie. Tout cela lui fournissait un sentiment de bien-être, comme sous l'effet d'un narcotique.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » Elle caressa la fine barbe de sa joue. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes – elle avait toujours trouvé qu'elles le faisait paraître plus vieux.

« Mon corps à comme qui dirait senti que tu n'étais plus près de moi. » Il étouffa un bâillement. « Ca ne va pas, pas vrai ? »

Lindsay secoua la tête, essayant de nier les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux gonflés, les mouchoirs humides sur la table du salon.

« Ca n'a jamais été une question d'argent, tu sais. » dit-elle. « Ils étaient mes _grands-parents_. Je préfèrerai les avoir à nouveau près de moi, plutôt que d'avoir cet argent. Mais c'est une question de fierté. Je ne peux pas me rasseoir et tout laisser partir sans me battre. »

« Tu vas te battre » souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Nous allons nous battre. Je serai derrière toi, Lindsay. »

Elle l'observa dans la faible lumière, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. « Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Ca, c'est sûr. » Danny marqua une pause. « Tu mérites mieux. »

Il eut un regard triste, absent. « Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, Lindsay… sur mon passé. »

Elle secoua la tête, frustrée. « Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Qui tu étais avant n'a rien à voir avec la personne que tu es maintenant. Rien de ce que tu as fait par le passé ne pourrait m'empêcher de t'aimer. Crois moi. Crois-y. Tout le monde fait des mauvais choix et des erreurs. C'est ce qui fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui, et il se trouve que ça fait de toi la personne dont je suis folle. » Lindsay sourit, ses larmes séchées. Sa simple présence pouvait alléger son esprit et chasser tout ses démons.

Il lui rendit faiblement son sourire. « Nous verrons si tu ressens toujours la même chose après avoir été coincée dans une voiture avec moi durant plusieurs jours. »

« Au contraire ! Une voiture avec une banquette arrière vraiment très spacieuse. » glissa-t-elle dans son oreille. Mais elle se sentait trop fatiguée, mentalement et physiquement, pour ce genre de choses à cet instant. Danny le savait et secoua la tête.

« Nan, ça n'arrivera pas. Tu as besoin de dormir, Linds. On doit se lever d'ici quelques heures. » Ses bras musclés la soulevèrent et la transportèrent dans la chambre à coucher. Cette fois, Lindsay dormit comme une pierre.

CSICSICSICSI

Bien trop tôt, le cri strident du réveille matin se fit entendre. Lindsay sentit Danny se glisser hors du lit et arrêter la sonnerie. Lorsqu'elle entendit la douche se mettre en marche, elle se roula à l'endroit où il avait dormi, encore chaud et parfumé de son odeur. Elle songea que la plus grande injuste dans la vie était d'avoir à quitter la chaleur du lit qu'on partageait avec la personne qu'on aimait pour aller travailler. Elle l'imagina trempé et recouvert de savon dans sa serviette de bain. Cette pensée l'aida à se débarrasser du brouillard qui avait envahit son cerveau. Elle entretint ce fantasme pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la serviette humide frappe son visage.

« Ton tour. Réveille-toi, Miss Sunshine. »

Lindsay gémit, se demandant comment il pouvait alterner la douceur et l'odieux si facilement. Elle s'assit et lança un regard assassin à Danny. « Ouais, merci, Prince Charmant. » Elle lui lança à son tour la serviette.

Elle soupira tandis qu'elle cherchait son peignoir. « Nous devons avoir LA conversation avec Mac, aujourd'hui. Et je suppose que lorsqu'il sera au courrant, tout le monde le saura aussi. »

« Stella le sait. » déclara doucement Danny, assis sur le bord du lit.

« Quoi ?! » Lindsay lâcha la bouteille de lotion qu'elle tenait en main. « Tu lui as _dit_ ? »

« Pas vraiment… Elle a deviné. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais si heureux dernièrement. » Il était extrêmement concentré sur ses boutons de chemise.

Lindsay fondit à cette déclaration. Elle s'assit près de lui et caressa sa nuque. « Vraiment ? Et que lui as tu répondu ? »

« Que j'avais une nouvelle voiture. »

Lindsay roula des yeux, lui donna un coup sur le bras et se leva. Il essaya de la retenir, mais elle secoua la tête. « Désolée, Roméo. » ronchonna-t-elle en repoussant ses mains baladeuses. « Je vais prendre ma douche… Seule. »

Danny s'empressa de se rattraper. « Elle m'a demandé si c'était une fille, et je lui ai dit oui. C'est à ce moment là, bien entendu, que _tu _es entré dans la pièce, et mon visage a du s'illuminer. Stella lit en moi comme dans un livre. »

Lindsay sourit, fit demi-tour vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. « C'est mieux. » Voyant le regard de merlan frit qu'il lui lança, elle rit. « Mais j'ai toujours l'intention de prendre ma douche seule. »

CSICSICSICSICSI

Lindsay était très mal à l'aise. Mac avait été hors du labo toute la journée, et elle n'avait pas pu lui parler. Elle savait qu'il devait la laisser partir – elle avait clos ses affaires les plus récentes, et n'avait pas manqué la moindre petite heure de travail depuis le début du mois d'octobre. De plus, Mac était un homme compréhensif. Sous ses airs parfois intimidants, il avait un cœur d'or. Mais la question était – permettrait-il à Danny de l'accompagner ? Non seulement s'était-il déjà heurté à Danny plusieurs fois dans le passé, mais Lindsay ne pouvait pas l'imaginer approuver une romance entre collègues. Et comment pourrait-elle le lui expliquer ? Ce n'était pas une aventure ordinaire et sans lendemain. Danny rendait toutes les couleurs de son monde un million de fois plus lumineuses. La force qui les poussait ensemble était quelque chose de plus grand que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Pendant sa pause du midi, elle fut trop nerveuse pour manger. A la place, elle passa quelques coups de fil : son avocat, quelques amis dans le Montana. Son avocate était une vieille amie de lycée, et elle était prête à partir en guerre contre Rachel Monroe.

« Nous devons rencontrer le juge lundi. Ta cousine n'a pas les jambes pour tenir debout dans cette affaire, Lindsay. Ne t'inquiète de rien, laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est venir ici en toute sécurité. »

« Je ne saurais pas te dire à quel point j'apprécie ce que tu fais. » L'esprit de Lindsay s'allégea à l'idée d'être soutenue.

Après le dîner, elle entraîna Danny dans un coin du labo, ouvrant un fichier et faisant semblant de discuter les résultats des test avec lui.

« J'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles. » dit-elle calmement, pointant un endroit imaginaire sur le papier. « Les parents de ma meilleure amie possèdent un ranch qui s'avère aussi être un motel dans Bozeman. Ils sont fermé jusqu'au mois de mars, mais ils veulent bien nous laisser loger là. Nous aurons tout le ranch rien que pour nous ! » rayonna-t-elle en pensant au romantisme de la situation.

« Ils ont même dit que nous pourrions faire du cheval ! » ajouta-t-elle avec entrain.

Danny lui lança un regard plein de méfiance. « Faire du cheval ? Je crois pas, non. »

« Oh, j'avais oublié, City Boy ! Es-tu seulement déjà allé dans l'ouest ? » le taquina-t-elle. « Je veux dire, es-tu déjà sorti de l'_état_ ? »

« J'ai vu Buffalo ! » rétorqua Danny. Et doucement, sous sa respiration, il murmura « Buffalo, _New York_. »

« Qui a-t-il à propos de Buffalo ? » Danny et Lindsay sursautèrent alors que Mac apparaissait derrière eux.

« Mac ? Justement, nous vous cherchions. Est-ce qu'on peut parler quelques minutes ? » Lindsay observa les personnes qui fourmillaient autour d'eux. « En privé ? »

Mac leva un sourcil. « Suivez-moi. »

Lindsay prit une profonde respiration, et ils suivirent tous les deux Mac dans son bureau.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Poussant de profonds soupires de soulagement, ils sortirent du bureau quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pas si douloureux, hein ? » sourit Danny, mais elle savait qu'il avait été aussi nerveux qu'elle.

Lindsay acquiesça, encore surprise de constater à quel point Mac avait été agréable. Ca avait été quelque peu gênant, mais pas tout à fait aussi mauvais qu'ils s'y étaient attendu. Ensemble, Danny et elle marchèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires pour prendre leur veste. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux sur ce qui était devenu si familier en à peine quelques mois, réalisant qu'elle ne verrait pas cet endroit pour quelques temps.

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna pour regarder Danny dans les yeux et demander « Es-tu prêt pour ça ? »

Danny la regarda à son tour droit dans les yeux et répondit sans hésitation « Je suis prêt. »

Ils sortirent bras dessus, bras dessous, laissant tout le labo connaître leur secret.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

**Review :p**


	3. Met le moteur en marche

**Chapitre 3 : Met le moteur en marche :**

**Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas, ni à moi, ni à l'auteur de ceci, l'histoire en revanche lui appartient, je vous invite à aller la parcourir en anglais, pour plus d'authenticité. Enjoy (Ah oui, à l'heure où je finis de traduire ce chapitre, le Season Final de CSI :NY vient d'être diffusé aux Etats-Unis, trop de suspens :p :p)**

CSICSICSICSI

Plus tard cet après-midi là, Lindsay et Danny étaient allongés sur le ventre au milieu du salon, les cartes dépliées entre eux. Surligneurs, bloc-notes et stylos étaient éparpillés autour d'eux. Ils avaient passé l'heure précédente à prendre note de leur itinéraire, réfléchissant à quels chemins emprunter, dans quelles villes s'arrêter.

« Okay » lâcha Lindsay, se mordillant la lèvre de concentration. « Nous allons traverser droit à travers Jersey, idem pour la Pennsylvanie par la route 80, et de là, jusqu'à Cleveland. D'après la légende de la carte, ça devrait nous prendre à peu près… sept heures. »

Danny acquiesça, traçant du doigt la route. « A partir de là, on ira vers Chicago, puis Minneapolis, Bismarck… »

« Et enfin Bozeman ! » dirent-ils à l'unisson, se souriant l'un à l'autre.

Lindsay rit en voyant leur réaction à tous les deux. Affalés sur la moquette, entourés de papiers, ils avaient l'air d'écoliers partageant un livre de coloriage. Lindsay se tortilla au-dessus de la carte pour venir s'allonger sur le dos, à côté de lui. Danny posa sa tête sur son estomac. Alors qu'elle passait les doigts dans ses cheveux, elle regarda le plafond et songea à la vitesse à laquelle leur relation avait progressé. Il semblait que c'était hier qu'il était venu frapper à sa porte pour avouer ses sentiments. Malgré que leur alchimie physique était indéniable depuis la première nuit, ils avaient aussi bâti une solide amitié. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais connu personne avant. Ils connaissaient non seulement les courbes et les angles de leurs corps mais aussi les sommets et les vallées de leurs cœurs.

« Tu sais », murmura pensivement Lindsay. « En fait, je suis _excitée_ à l'idée de notre voyage. Et je ne le serais pas si tu ne venais pas avec moi. Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ? »

Danny secoua la tête. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je veux juste être là où tu es. » Il roula au-dessus d'elle et s'installa sur ses coudes pour la regarder bien dans les yeux.

Lindsay soupira, pendant qu'elle devait sans doute être la fille la plus chanceuse au monde.

« Oh, Danny. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas trouvé il y a dix ans ? Où étais-tu ? »

« Juste ici, à t'attendre. C'est sur que ça t'as pris assez longtemps. » Danny sourit. « Mais si je t'avais rencontré quand j'aurais quatre-vingt cinq ans, et que je devais mourir la semaine suivante, tu en aurais toujours valu l'attente. » Il recouvrit son visage de bisous, et ses mains commencèrent à s'égarer.

L'un des surligneurs barra le dos de Lindsay, mais elle le remarqua à peine.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Lindsay resta bouche bée devant la quantité phénoménale de bagages que Danny entassait dans son véhicule. Il était 4 :50 du matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et leurs respirations formaient des petits nuages de vapeurs dans l'air glacé.

« Danny ! Combien de sacs à tu _emporté_ ? Tu es, tu es… » elle bégaya. « Tu es pire qu'une fille ! » lâcha-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

« Hey, hey, hey ! » Il la pointa d'un doigt accusateur. « Cette petite expédition à la Lewis & Clark, c'était ton idée, pas la mienne. » lança-t-il en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions traverser l'Antarctique avec des chiens de traîneau. Je viens d'une ville presque civilisée, tu sais. » Lindsay s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air fatigué. Lorsqu'elle l'entoura de ses bras, elle sentit un objet dur assez familier heurter sa hanche. Elle se recula.

« Est-ce que c'est ton arme ? » Remarquant la lueur dans son regard, elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse lancer la remarque qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres. « Je veux dire, _littéralement_ ! »

Elle plongea la main sur sa veste. Son badge était là, lui aussi. « Pourquoi les as-tu emportés ? »

Danny lui jeta un regard un peu honteux. « Personne n'osera s'en prendre à ma petite-amie si un flic du NYPD est avec elle. »

Il lança le dernier sac dans le coffre et rabattit le capot.

_Il aime que les gens croient qu'il est un dur, _songea-t-elle_, touchée. Je suis contente qu'il m'ait laissé entrer et voir ses autres façades._

Montant dans la voiture du côté passager, Lindsay remarqua les premiers signes de bruine sur le pare-brise. Elle alluma le chauffage et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil spacieux. Quand elle entendit Danny ouvrir la portière, elle dit , « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas manger d'huîtres des Montagnes Rocheuses. »

« Bien. Parce que je n'aime pas le poisson. » répliqua-t-il, fronçant le nez tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la place du conducteur.

Lindsay ricana, décidant de ne pas expliquer à Danny ce qu'étaient _exactement_ des huîtres des Rocheuses. Elle l'imaginait déjà hurler et retourner en courant jusqu'à l'appartement pour se cacher sous le lit.

« Très bien, allons-y. » Danny s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder avant de passer la marche arrière. Elle rencontra son regard et sentit le même frisson la traverser quand elle se plonger dans ces yeux d'un bleu exquis. Lindsay savait qu'il pouvait lire l'anxiété inscrite sur son visage. Il lui tendrement caressa la joue.

« C'est parti. »

Elle acquiesça, savourant la chaleur de ses doigts qui pouvait éloigner si facilement toute la tension qu'elle ressentait.

« C'est parti. » dit-elle en écho.

« On devrait être à Cleveland vers midi, environ. » Elle étudia la carte tandis que Danny conduisait la voiture hors du parking. Lindsay observa l'obscurité et les rues vides de New York défiler par la fenêtre. Le calme lui rappela le premier matin où elle s'était réveillée à ses côtés, leurs corps enchevêtrés.

Elle savoura le confort de la voiture ; ça sentait le café, Danny et la pluie. Dix minutes passèrent en silence. Lindsay n'était pas d'humeur à papoter, fait dont Danny ne se plaignait pas. Ils pouvaient simplement _être_ ensemble. C'était l'une des millions de choses qui la rendait si différente de toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu avant.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont parler de nous ? » finit par demander Lindsay.

« Qui ? Au labo ? »

« Ouais… je veux dire, je sais qu'ils vont le faire. Colporter des ragots… J'en était déjà inondée une semaine après mon arrivée là-bas. »

Danny, maintenant curieux, leva un sourcil intrigué tandis qu'il laissait un piéton traverser la rue devant lui. « Vraiment ? Quel genre de ragots ? »

« Que la femme de Mac était morte le onze septembre. Que Stella sortait avec un artiste, et que Hawkes avait été médecin par le passé. » Puis elle ajouta doucement ; « Que tu étais un dragueur. »

Danny secoua légèrement la tête. « J'étais », dit-il, en lui serrant doucement la main. « _Etais_ ».

Lindsay sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle lui serrait la main un peu plus fort.

« Et pour ton information, je n'ai jamais traversé le pays avec une fille. »

La boule dans sa gorge disparut, et un sourire de satisfaction lui traversa le visage.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Le New Jersey passa dans un flash. Lindsay et Danny se disputèrent à propos du poste radio, discutèrent de la semaine passée, et se contentèrent simplement de savourer d'être ensemble dans tant de proximité. En Pennsylvanie, ils échangèrent leurs places et Lindsay conduisit. C'était une masse confuse de collines roulantes, de forêts épaisses, de rivières tortueuses et de montagnes. La vue rendait Lindsay excitée à l'idée de retourner à l'endroit où elle avait grandit. Le décor et l'intimité de la vie rurale lui manquaient, de temps en temps.

Dans le courant de la matinée, ils s'arrêtèrent deux fois pour étirer leurs corps parcourus de crampes, se blottir l'un contre l'autre et s'approvisionner en café. Le jour était toujours morne, et le trafic assez fluide. La plupart des autres véhicules qui circulaient étaient des tracteurs. Un conducteur de semi-remorque leur colla au train sur des kilomètres pour finir par leur couper la route à une sortie.

Danny resta bouche bée en voyant Lindsay pointer le majeur par la fenêtre, en direction de l'homme barbu au volant. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, sentant son regard posé sur elle.

Danny rit et secoua la tête. Elle l'étonnait tous les jours. « Rien. Rappelle moi juste de ne jamais m'engueuler avec une fille du Montana qui a la rage de la route. »

CSICSICSICSI

Juste à la sortie de Cleveland, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire le plein d'essence et avaler un morceau. La pluie crépitant sur la fenêtre du restaurant avait un étrange aspect romantique. Lindsay trouva amusante la manière dont – peu importe où elle se trouvait ou ce qu'elle faisait – Danny rendait tout spécial. Elle se trouvait ici, au milieu de nulle part, mais elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse et chez elle. Elle s'assit du même côté de l'alcôve que lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. L'une des mains de Danny tenait sa tasse à café, l'autre était posée sur le genoux de la jeune femme, qu'il pressait légèrement.

« Cinq heures jusqu'à Chicaco, hein ? » il demanda.

« Nous devons nous rappeler de reculer nos montres d'une heure » lui rappela Lindsay. Puis elle ajouta, avec un bâillement, « Notre chambre d'hôtel nous attendra, mais _je_ ne peux pas attendre ! Allons vaincre cette route. »

Danny prit le volant alors qu'ils traversaient le nord de l'Ohio. Les montagnes de la Pennsylvanie de l'ouest avaient laissé place à un paysage plat et ouvert de champs. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, après avoir passé Toledo, Lindsay remarqua un large panneau sur le bas-côté.

**BIENVENUE DANS LE MICHIGAN !**

« Attend, Michigan ? Nous ne sommes pas supposés passer par le _Michigan._ » Lindsay dégaina sa carte routière.

« Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ! » s'exclama Danny. « T'as pas suivi la carte ? »

« J'arrivais pas à la lire ! J'ai bien essayé, mais elle est toute froissée. » Son front était plissé tandis qu'elle essayait de lisser les plis du papier chiffonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je n'arrive pas à la lire ? Tu es censée me donner les indications » lâcha Danny, exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si tu as décidé de prendre avantage sur moi juste au-dessus du lac Erie ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on devait prendre la route 90. On doit retourner sur nos pas d'au moins dix kilomètres. »

« Super » marmonna Danny.

Tout à coup, Lindsay se mit à rire, et à rire plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il lui vienne les larmes aux yeux. Ils pouvaient se disputer comme chien et chat, mais c'était toujours plein de sous-entendus taquins. Elle avait un point de côté à force de rire. Un sourire commença à remplacer la grimace puérile qu'affichait le visage de Danny.

« Merde, bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lindsay agita la main. « Rien » s'étrangla-t-elle. « C'est juste que tout ça est tellement fou. Complètement fou ! »

Danny commença à rire à son tour – « Tu me dis ça à _moi_. »

CSICSICSICSICSI

Une fois sur la bonne autoroute, ils furent rapidement en Indiana. Lindsay était silencieuse, encore plus que d'habitude. Danny savait à quoi elle devait penser, et sa curiosité l'emporta. Il voulait savoir ce qui les attendait dans le Montana.

« Lindsay, pourquoi ta famille conteste-t-elle le testament ? Pour quelle raison ? »

Elle soupira. Elle voulait tout lui raconter, mais c'était difficile de savoir par où commencer. « Ils prétendent que j'ai tiré avantage de l'argent de mes grands-parents quand ils étaient en vie. Ils payaient tout à ma place, comme ma première voiture, et les frais. Ils m'ont même inscrite au collège. Bien sur, je leur en étais reconnaissante, je me sentais même parfois coupable. Mais mon père était mort. Et à seize ans, je me suis retrouvée seule. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? »

Danny avait mal au cœur d'entendre la douleur dans sa voix. Il hésita avant de poser une autre question.

« Et ta mère ? Où est-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Les mots de Lindsay étaient pincés et Danny savait qu'il ne devait pas insister. Dans sa vie, il avait lui-même quelques vérités qu'il valait mieux laisser là où elles étaient. Au moins, quelques pièces du puzzle venaient de prendre place.

CSICSICSICSICSI

La nuit c'était installée quand ils entraient dans l'Illinois. Leur plan était de s'arrêter à Chicago pour la nuit. Pour tout les deux, l'idée d'une douche, d'un repas chaud et d'un lit confortable à partager était très séduisante.

Des rafales de neiges avait commencé à tomber, formant une légère couche sur l'herbe et les arbres, comme du sucre saupoudrés sur le paysage. La scène sortait tout droit d'une de ses boules de neiges qu'on secouait.

« C'est comme Robert Frost » déclara soudainement Lindsay.

« Qui ? » demanda Danny. « Tu veux dire Jack Frost ? »

« Non ! » rit-elle. « Je veux dire le poète, Robert Frost. Il a écrit 'Arrêt dans les bois par un après-midi neigeux'. C'est ce que ça me rappelle. »

« Wa, j'ai du rater ça à l'école préparatoire de poésie 101 » la taquina-t-il.

« But I have promises to keep, (mais j'ai des promesses à tenir)

And miles to go before I sleep » (et des kilomètres à parcourir avant de m'endormir) récita Lindsay.

Les lumières triomphantes de Chicago s'étalèrent devant eux, accueillantes.

And **miles to go** before I sleep.

--

Note de l'auteur : Si vous ne savez pas ce que sont des huîtres des montagnes rocheuses, je vous invite à taper « Rocky Montain Oysters » dans google. Je vous aurais prévenus !

Note du traducteur : j'ai laissé le poème en anglais pour lui donner tout son sens :p


End file.
